


Lone Wolf

by Sherlockia903



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, True Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7116967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockia903/pseuds/Sherlockia903
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in modern day society. Penelope Scarlett struggles with her most horrific past whilst begining her journey at Hogwarts school. Not coping well at all, she befriends Professor Lupin. together, they travel through the past and connect on a level that soon blooms into something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"hey! Adric! wait up!" yelled Penelope, as she saw her boyfriend walking across the other side of the street at asda. he couldn't hear her. Penelope gave an angry sigh and began running. the closer she got, she realized he was with someone. she stopped in her tracks and starred for a moment. thankfully, he was with another bloke. she sighed and her thoughts were interupted by a loud beep of a car horn. she looked up to find she was standing in the middle of the crossing. she nodded her head and said 'sorry' out loud and continued running.

"congtratulations hunny!" yelled her dad, comming in from the hallway after gathering the post. Penelope was sat at the table, casually eating her breakfast whilst her head was in a book. she looked up and saw her dad throw a letter addressed to her in what appeared to be hand written. she picked it up and flipped it over, revealing the hogwarts sign, printed in wax on opening. Penelope sighed. she was waiting for this to happen and had been dreading it. her mother and father both smiled. "well done baby! we're so proud of you!" her father congratulated again. Penelope forced a smile and thanked them. she hadn't been back to school for a few years. she had recieved a hogwarts letter before, but it was the wrong time for her to go. but that was when she was ten. all three cleaned the table up, but before Penelope was about to escape to her room for the rest of her life, her mother gently took her hand.  
"Penelope. your father and I know that you've had the worst few years, and that its lead to you staying at home. me and your father will support you one hundred percent, but you need to meet us half way here. please, don't kick up a fuss" her mother gently cooed. Penelope did what she always did, smiled and nodded her head, then escaping to her room.

"hey, why didn't you hear me? I was literally running after you and calling your name!" Penelope yelled at Adric. Adric gave a small smile.  
"Sorry babe, i've been helping a friend out. this is Haydn" and he gave Haydn a small nudge. he was just as tall and lanky as her boyfriend, only not as anemic looking as Adric. he had short, slightly curley hair and gentle hazel eyes. his teeth were an absolute mess and there were small holes on his bottom lip, showing he had peircings once up a time. Penelope snapped out of her gaze and returned to Adric.  
"he's been in abit of shit recently. basically, he's homeless, and i've been helping him collect his stuff. he's staying with me a while" Adric continued. Penelope sighed. "can I help at all?"

Penelope was being dragged down diagone ally by her parents. her trolly was fully loaded with potion ingrediants, books, her new nimbus 2001, new robes and finally her Owl. She was a huge black barn ownl, which was very, very rare. Penelope named her Belldamn, after the other mother from the film coraline. Penelope thought it was a cool name. Her parents looked at her with the most happiest expressions they could give.  
"oh, baby! your finaly going to hogwarts! me and your father are so proud! your going to absolutley love it!" her mother sang happily. Penelope was the opposite. not saying anything, nor feeling any joy or excitment. she wished she wasn't a stupid witch, or bloody pure blood, that made everything worse.

"Haydn, I don't know if I could do this to Adric" Penelope began. It had only been three days after speaking with Haydn over facebook, and already she had fallen head over heels for him. "it's okay Pen, i'm right by your side" Haydn replied as her held her hand. Penelope and Adric's relationship had been on and off every since 2010 when they met and it was still the same in 2013. Penelope sighed, smiled and looked at Haydn. yes, she was only fifteen, and he going on twenty two, but Penelope was turning sixteen in a few weeks and they didn't care. Haydn kissed her gently and sparks flew. Penelope had fallen very much with Haydn. more so than she expected.

Penelope dragged her suitcase into the storage carriage of the train, followed by her owl. she turned around to face her parents. her mother looked as if she was about to burst into tears, her father looking very proud.  
"now, you respect every single one of your teachers. say hello to both headmistress mcgonigal and professor Lupin for us" her mother sung and kissed her on the forehead, Penelope's face expressionless. her father hugged her and whispered into her ear.  
"please try and get along with others. maybe going to hogwarts is going to help what you've been through these past few years. you make the class of 2016 the best one yet" her father hugged her and let her get on the train, waving goodbye to her as the train departed.  
Penelope sat in a compartment filled with 3 other new students. Penelope didn't say, nor do anything for the duration of the trip to hogwarts, other than stare out the window.

"you okay baby?" asked Haydn, slowley taking her bra off. they were laying in Haydn's tent in the middle of nowhere. it had been two days since her birthday, and Haydn was about to give her a pressent she wasn't going to forget anytime soon. Penelope gulped and nodded. she was excited yet terrified, but she needed to be as close to Haydn as she could be, as her love for him formed something much deeper. in her heart, she knew it was love. and not the childish crushes she had in the past. they then continued with their night.

"Haydn, please, please, please don't do this!" Penelope cried as Haydn was shouting down the phone.  
"NO! what the actual fuck do you think you were doing?! you know I can't have kids. I told you that the first time I met you" he yelled back. Penelope was in hysterics. " I know! but I couldn't lose you! I heard you were hanging around with Bella and heard more rumours! is it because she's younger than me?" Penelope cried out again, her eyes blood shot from crying for nearly three hours. Haydn scoffed.  
"wow, you are so fucking retarded. you know what, I can't take this anymore" he yanked his Jumper out of Penelopes Hands and grabbed his Bag.  
"don't you ever fucking try to contact me again" and he walked across the road, getting in the first taxi he saw and drove away. Penelope was left alone in the street at ten o clock at night. the pain was undescribible and it was something that she knew, would never go away.


	2. Welcome Back

Penelope snapped out of her confusion when the train arrived. she removed her headphones she had put in halfway through the journey and checked her phone, realizing there was a message from her parents, wishing her luck again. she sighed and waited for everyone to get off the train, making it easier for her. she waited ten minuets and finally stepped out onto the station. she looked both ways and realized there was hardly anyone there. she sighed and followed the lanterns that lit a path towards the castle. after walking for about ten minuets, she stumbled across horseless carriages. she didn't question how they were pulled and just accepted whatever it was, and got on.

It had been three months since Haydn left, and Penelope was getting worse everyday. she had lost so much weight when she was with him for those few long months in the summer. she was happy. oh, so happy. Penelope was falling apart, and was waiting for some kind of superman to pick her up. but there was no one. at the time, her mother and father went away for the week after renewing their wedding vows, leaving Penelope along in the house. At this time in her young life, she thought it was going to end soon after letting herself do something stupid. instead, Adric came over. somewhere in Penelopes mind, she wanted to say no, to what Adric did to her. he even black mailed her to not use a condom, as he apparently couldn't have kids. he used the same exscuse as Haydn did. it was wrong. it was oh so wrong. but Penelope couldn't say or do anything. she was so numb that she honestly did not care whatever he did to her. she just let him get on with it and leave, very much like Haydn did.

The carriage pulled up right outside the huge castle doors themselves. she hopped off the carriage and walked towards the great hall she could see. all lit up with candles and had a warm, welcoming glow to it. her face still expressionless. she took a deep breath and joined the large group of students ahead of her. they all seemed to be ten, maybe twelve year olds. and Penelope has just turned nineteen. her parents had managed to talk to headmistress Mcgonigal into letting her study for a couple of years, due to low education at home. she looked around and all of the children seemed to be starring at her, making faces of confusion and whispering things. she looked away from them, looking at the large cracks in the walls. it still showed damage all those years ago when the battle of hogwarts happened. her thoughts were interupted when a tall, slim, scarred teacher walked infront of the large group. Penelope looked at him. he was fairly pale, with a small mustache and peircing green eyes, that held small glimpses of gold. of course, his most obvious feature, was three individual scars that shone on his face. this must be proffesor Lupin, Penelope thought. he hadn't changed a single bit from the photos her mother had shown her. she had given a brief explanation on why that was the case. Lupin reflected a killing curse, very much like a bullet scims past flesh. unfortunatly, the curse had hit his wife, Tonks, who was standing behind him. Penelope couldn't remember much on what her mother had told her, other than there were side effects to the potion they gave him. the papers classed him as immortal, but Penelope thought that wasn't the case. Lupin Smiled. "Welcome students! when you enter the great hall, each of you will be called to be sorted into your house. once you have been sorted, you will join you fellow house members at their table. we shall call you through in a moment." As soon as he stopped talking, he walked towards Penelope. "Miss Scarlett?" Lupin asked. Penelope didn't say anything or react. she simply nodded her head, hand still grasping at her rucksacks handle, and slightly slouching a little. "your last, unfortunatly. once I call the others to the hall, you are to stay here. Headmistresses orders. I apologize if this make you feel uncomftable" he finished. Penelope cleared her throught a little.  
"its'kay" she mumbled, making quick eye contact at Lupin, then starring back at the floor. Lupin slightly knitted his eyebrows together and gave a small huff. he turned around and spoke loudly. "first years! follow me!" he spoke loudly. the large crowd walked into the hall, leaving Penelope alone on the door step of hogwarts.

"mum! I dont want to go!" Penelope screamed. she had been crying for nearly an hour and had no idea why. her mother turned around. "no, you wanted you friends around for new years, you are going out with them! why are you acting like this?!" her mother screamed back. Penelope burst out crying again. " i dont know! sometimes I just can't be around people! i thought you would know this by now" Penelope cried back. She rarely back talked to her mother, but something really was amiss. Penelope's mother was finally red in the face. "you know what?" she began and dragged Penelope by her shirt. she opened the front door and pushed her into the cold night air. she then turned and apologized to her friend, Davy who was still here. "please keep an eye on her" her mother muttered quietly to Davy. he gave a short nod and walked out to join Penelope's side. "you go out and have a good time!" and then slammed the door.  
Halfway walking down the road to meet the others, it finally began raining. both Penelope and Davy walked in silence until Penelope spoke the first thing that came to her mind. "I think i'm pregnant".

Penelope walked back up the college corridor, clutching the bottle of urine in her right hand, smuggled under her sleeve. she walked into the college office without question and into the sexual health clinic, where Amy, the sexual health advisor was waiting.  
"its positive" Amy replied. Penelope sucked in a deep breath. her worst fear had come true. "what are my options?" Penelope finally replied. Amy looked up. "well first, i'm going to book you in for a scan to see how far along you are" and she began typing on her computer. she finally stopped writing. she looked up at Penelope. "whats your age?" she asked quietly. Penelope sucked another deep breath. "seventeen. just turned" Penelope replied. there was something in Amy's eyes that hit Penelope hard. it was someone had just died. it felt like that to both of them.

"there are three procedures to this" the Doctor spoke. Penelope sat up and wiped away the jell off her now, slightly showing belly. "the first, is when your about 9 weeks in. you take a small pill, and come back the next day for the last one." the doctor paused. Penelope starred at the floor, face expressionless. "the next, is vaccum aspiration. thats from seven to fifteen weeks in." she continued. after a few minuets of silence. " and finally, the third, is the same as the second, only you'll be under general anaesthetic. and its performed from the twentyth week, till the twenty fourth week in. somewhere in that time period." the doctor then proceeded into further detail. finaly, Penelope interupted.  
"how far along am i?" Penelope gasped. The doctor looked her right in the eye, having the same feeling as Amy did.  
"twenty two weeks".

Penelope snapped out of her confusion when a hand was placed on her shoulder. she looked up to find Proffesor Lupin. Lupin knitted his eyebrows again, as he saw tears gently falling from Penelope's eyes. "are you okay?" he asked gently. Penelope raised her hand to her eye and was surprised. she wipped them away and nodded. Lupin felt she wasn't telling the truth, but he shook it away. "well, we're ready for you now" he replied smoothly, and they both walked into the crowded great hall together.


	3. So Many People

Penelope slowly walked up the isle towards the small stool. Head down, and Proffesor Lupin walking to the side of her. it felt like some form of joke of a wedding. Penelope shook that out of her mind. she had no idea why she thought of that description. she finally stopped and looked up. there were all the teachers, sitting proudly behind the large table ahead of her. Headmistress Mcgonigal in the middle. Remus walked past her and took his position by the stool. he smiled. "welcome students, old and new. For those new hear, myself and the rest of the Hogwarts staff wish you well within your first year. For the others, Welcome back. I hope you had a good summer holiday" Remus paused. he then shifted slightly and cleared his throat.  
"this year, we have a very special student with us. May I introduce Penelope Namine Scarlette" the rest of the hall applauded. Penelope's fairly short hair hid her face, which was now turning bright red with anxiety. Remus gave a quiet cough, a sign for Penelope to look up. he gestured to the stall with his left hand in a warm, welcoming manner. Penelope took a deep and shuffled to the stool. she threw her brown, hippy bag covered in peace signs down on the stone floor, which landed with a muffled thump. there was silence as she took a seat on the stall. her head still down, looking at the floor, she felt Remus place the sorting hat, gently on the top of her head.

There was silence on the train up to Twikenham. Penelope starred out the window, whilst her sister, Claire sat opposite her, emotionally drained. Penelope had finally made the descision to go through with it. unfortunatly, still being under the age of 18, not only did she have to travel all the way up to London, but she needed to accompanied by an adult, and she certainly was not going to tell her parents.

"urg, shit!" Penelope whispered in pain, as the doctor placed an IV drip onto the back of her left hand. the doctor smiled. "i say the exact same thing" he gave a small chuckle. Penelope had changed into the awful green, light robes they had given her and was now laid out on a guerny. Penelope took a deep breath as the doctor gave a nodd to one of the nurses, letting them know that she was ready. they wheeled her into the theatre, leaving her ten year older sister in the other room. the doctors had explained what would happen. it was a two day procedure. after the first day, during the night, there would be a lot of blood. so they gave her plenty of pain killers and puppy matts to place on her bed at the hotel. the next day, she would arrive for the final percedure.

The doctors were right when they said there would be a lot of blood. Penelope woke up half way through the night, sat in a very large puddle of blood. It was every where. in the most obvious place, down her legs, reaching her face. there was so much, it was dripping off the side of the bed. luckily, the carpet at the hotel they were staying in, was black. Penelope slowley stood up, her sister still sleeping. she gasped when she was stood fully. the blood came rushing out, making Penelope wanting to throw up. she shuffled quickly to the bathroom and spent the rest of the night on the toilet, not even trying. she couldn't bear the idea of what would happen the next day.

After the procedure the next day, Penelope really did start to feel the pain. even Before the second Procedure. The Doctors pretty much said they were contractions. Penelope couldn't take it after what she felt come out of her when she went to the bathroom after. she looked down and felt her heart break, after she saw what looked like a small, purple-redish hand that lay at the bottom of the toilet bowl. very much like the begining of the journey, neither of the sisters said anything on the way back home.

The sorting Hat didn't say anything out loud, unlike the other students. Penelope stealthly looked under the hat at the faces of the crowd. they all had very confused faces still, but rather than looking at Penelope herself, they were looking straight at the Hat. after five minuets of silence, the hat finally made a cough. "Slytherin!" the hat belowed, making Penelope Jump. the slytherin table applauded. Remus Removed the hat from her head, moving some of her hair out of her face in the process. she looked up for the first time and found Remus Smiling. he gently bent down and whispered in her ear. "well done. you must be special if the hat took THAT long to decide. Slytherin has gained another wonderful student" and he walked back over to the empty chair next to headmistress. Penelope knitted her eyebrows together, picked up her bag and walked over to the slytherin table. she sat down at the end of the table and looked around the table. everyone on the table seemed to have friends, and none of the others really seemed to notice her. she looked over at the head table and noticed Remus Starring at her. she snapped her head back down to her empty plate and blushed hard. there were too many people here than she prefered.


	4. Internal Screaming

Six months after what had happened to her in Twickenham, Pen did't tell anyone. not even her parents. eventually it did, but not in the way she had expected. She only knew one other person in the family that it had happened too. and even then, she wasn't that far along. after it had happened to her, she left the leaflets she had gathered and left them somewhere where her mum would find them. Penelope's coming out experiance was the exact opposite, and the way it started off was a few years back before.

Penelope slowley walked down to the dungeons, behind everyone else. she really did not want any new friends at all, so she thought best to keep her head down. alone with her thoughts whilst still walking, blocking out everything else around her, she jumped when someone tapped her shoulder. she turned her head in surprise to find another slytherin walking next to her. she was tall, had long blond hair with very pretty facial features. she seemed to be in her last year of hogwarts, as her age stood out among the rest. the girl smiled.  
"hi! welcome to slytherin! my names Rosa-belle, but people just call me Belle. whats your name?" she asked. her voice was very smooth, and seemed slightly calming. Penelope didn't know how to respond. she really was not at all used to this.  
"i'm.... Penelope....." she mumbled. Belle frowned and leaned in. "Penelope huh? well Pen, I can promise you, your going to love it here! if you need any help with anything, or just need a friend in general, im right here! i'm also prefect, so just come straight to me" she smiled. Penelope mumbled a thanks and stopped walking when they reached the outside of the dungeons.

When Penelope was 12, her sister, whom was much older, finally got herself a new man, Chase. Penelope had tried to scrubb off the horrible memories of that awful man, but as she grew older, things happened when she turned fifteen. you can imagine that loosing your virginity to a twenty six year old man at that age was terrifying. it went on for a few years. Penelope tried to tell her mother, but both she and Chase denyed it, leaving Pen in the wrong. it finally came out again when Pen turned seventeen, and that led into a six month court case. He got away with it, of course he did. but he wasn't allowed to see his kids he shared with Pen's sister again. it was sometime during that period that Pen's mother found out about the abortion, and to this day, Pen still didn't know how she found out and didn't want to know. it was possibly the worst year Pen ever experianced. 

After a half an hour session of being told the rules and being allocated to their beds, Penelope couldn't take the crowds that filled up the luxourious dormatorie and went for a long walk, being careful not get caught as it was past lights out. She reflected on everything that had happened over the past few years and just let everything build up. she gently ran her hand up her heavily scared covered arms as she walked in complete darkness. after minuets of being alone, of everything that happened, and at last was away from home, she collapsed to her knees. she couldn't help but cry. it was the first time she had done it within years. she couldn't hold it in any longer. fucking hogwarts, though Penelope, feeling that this place was making her weak. she dragged herself to the side of the cold corridor and into a small corner where a statue stood. she scrunched her body up and nestled her head into her arms. she didn't know how long she had been there, but had a feeling it had at least been an hour. she was about to pull her self together and make a move back to her dorm, but had a heart attack when she looked up to find Proffesor Lupin standing infront of her, with a small light errupting from his wand.


	5. Back to the same old days

"Penelope, isn't it?" Remus asked. Pen didn't move. she starred up right up at him. her piercing blue eyes shone brightly in the dim light. her eye whites red from crying so much, making pen looked stoned out of her mind. Lupin kneeled down, pen's eyes following his every movement. "bad day, was it?" he asked. Pen still didn't say anything, but just stare. Lupin gave a small sigh and sat down next to her on the cold floor. "you know, you shouldn't be out at this hour" he started. Pen moved her head and looked down at the floor. there was silence for a moment, eventually Lupin stood up and reached out a hand towards Pen. "would you perhaps like a cup of tea? I don't normally do this, however I think I can make an acception" Pen moved her head up and looked between his hand and his welcoming smirk he head on his face. Pen thought for a moment, feeling like she was having special treatment and also terrified that the professor was going to interigate her. Remus noticed this and gave a small laugh. "relax, its just a cup of tea. it's rather cold out in these corridors, and if your going to be out after lights in the middle of the fall, well, I know what option I would take" he gently wiggled his fingers, trying to ease the tention a little. Penelope still felt unsure. "we don't have to talk about anything if you don't want to" and in that moment, Pen slowley reached up and took his hand, standing up at last. her legs had gone numb, she wobbled a little. Lupin reached out a little and grabbed her form arm, trying to steady her a little. Pen found her cheeks grow a little red. she hoped Lupin didn't notice this. after a minuet of gathering her strength, they began to slowley walk towards Lupin's office. "you know, if i were to be wondering around the castle at this time of night, i would of worn something a little more warmer" Lupin chuckled softly. Pen looked down and realized she was wearing nothing but her old Download T-shirt, a pair of summer pyjama shorts and her white fluffy slippers that had small fluffy pom poms that dangled from the back. the sheer mention of this, made her realize how cold she was. holy shit, i'm freezing Pen screamed in her mind. Lupin smirked and removed his jacket and placed it around Pen's shoulders. Pen looked up, surprised and slightly afraid due to past experiances. But pen shook it off, gave a small smile to Lupin. "thanks sir" she whispered. it was the first time she had actually spoken today. Remus smiled "your welcome" he replied. 

It was a five minuet walk towards his classroom. They hadn't spoken since the coat giving. Lupin opened the door and with a small gesture. "ladie first" he spoke in a gentle voice and Pen walked into the dark empty class room. Pen stepped aside when Remus walked into the class room, making him walk infront of her leading the way. they both walked again in silence to the back of the class room, up the stairs and into the small room that was Lupin's room. It was a lovely room. Dark brown with small black flower patterns covered the walls, with old, dusty carpets. there was a single bed within the corner, a small desk that was very cluttered in paperwork and a small fireplace to the right that held a kettle. there was also two very large comfy looking chairs that laid next to it. Remus gave a small flick of his wand and soon there was a small ball of light that flew up into the middle of ceiling, not fully brightening the room, but enough light to see. As old and dusty the room was, it reminded Pen of home and had a really welcoming feeling to it. Remus walked out from behind her, flicking his wand again towards the fireplace, setting the logs alite. he reached out to take his coat off of pen's back. his hand slighly brushed against her arm. Penelope froze for a split second, using all of her inner strength not to make an expresion or emotion that might make this even more akward than it is.


End file.
